1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinges and more particularly, to a dual swing hinge structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hinge is a bearing device adapted to connect two objects together, allowing a limited angle of rotation between them. Its application is popularly seen in our daily life. For example, hinges are used in a door for allowing swinging of the door panel relative to the door frame. A consumer electronic product with a lifting cover such as mobile computer, electronic dictionary, mobile video player, cell phone, etc., commonly uses a hinge to coupled the cover to the base member so that the cover can be opened from or closed on the base member. Further, friction means or cam wheel means may be used in a hinge to produce a torque force or friction force when one connected object is moved relative to the other, holding the moved object in the adjusted angular position.
A car handrail may use a hinge to secure a cover member, allowing the cover member to be opened from a chamber in the car handrail or closed on the chamber. However, a regular car handrail provides only one single chamber for holding things. It is difficult to keep things in a good order in one single chamber. Further, one single chamber does not allow for classification of different things.